La Fée Verte
by kittennymph
Summary: Em uma noite de verão na Inglaterra, Robert decidiu degustar uma de suas mais novas aquisições: la suisse verte, uma garrafa de bebida extremamente forte. Mas obviamente ele não o faria sozinho, na companhia de Florence e Katy apenas uma dose bastou para que a noite se tornasse interessante.


O álcool possui grande aceitação social, e seu consumo pode ser constantemente estimulado pela sociedade. Ele é uma droga psicotrópica, que atua no sistema nervoso central. Um dos períodos detectados no efeito do álcool, é caracterizado por desinibição e euforia.

Para Robert, Florence e Katy, ingeri-lo entre quatro paredes numa tediosa noite de verão, seria uma demonstração ao vivo e á cores das causas deste período.

Já não era segredo, que o envolvimento de Robert e Katy, se tornara algum tipo de relação não compreendida e muito menos explicada. Florence parecia apreciar a evolução de todo o caso amoroso, afinal a ideia de uma pessoa tão adorável estar com seu amigo e membro de sua banda soava melhor que o esperado. Há certo tempo, os três frequentavam praticamente o mesmo círculo social e amigos de amigos, aos poucos se tornavam pessoas próximas.

O verão estava em seu ponto alto na Inglaterra, por mais que não pudesse ser comparado á nenhum tipo de verão tropical, as noites e os dias irradiavam um ar quente e agradável que qualquer europeu (ou americano) apreciaria.

Em uma dessas noites, Robert decidiu degustar uma de suas mais novas aquisições: la suisse verte. Mas obviamente, ele não o faria sozinho.

Uma garrafa de absinto, ou fada verde como era popularmente chamada, que é um estimulante psíquico com efeito narcótico e levemente anestésico. Geralmente proporciona uma grande sensação de paz e relaxamento, e por seu alto teor alcoólico, outras milhares de sensações. Uma pequena dose, naquele dia, bastou para que a memorável noite acontecesse.

– É linda! – Eufórica, Katy comentou encarando a garrafa em cima da mesa de centro.

– E a cor... É maravilhosa. - Disse Florence, sem deixar de reparar no tom esverdeado e forte da bebida.

– Mas, eu definitivamente não a comprei apenas para ser observada. - Robert complementou, e levantou-se para servir o liquido em três pequenos copos transparentes.

Antes de apoderarem-se de suas respectivas doses, Flo e Katy se entreolharam intrigadas.

– Saúde. - O trio disse em uníssono, tilintando os pequenos pedaços de vidro. e em seguida jogando a bebida garganta á baixo.

Uma sessão de uivos, calafrios e grunhidos habitou o cômodo por algum tempo.

– Considerações? - Rob perguntou com um imenso calor atravessando-lhe os ossos.

– Meu coração... - Falou Katy, colando a mão do lado esquerdo de seu peito. - Vai explodir. - Ela terminou a frase e gargalhou.

– Estou com calor. - Florence suspirou.

Ainda rindo de si mesma Katy inclinou o corpo para o lado, e começou a assoprar o rosto de Flo, que imediatamente ficou corada.

Robert deu uma risada estridente quando reparou nas bochechas altamente avermelhadas da amiga.

– Eu também estou com calor. - Ele declarou, e levantou para sentar-se ao lado das duas no sofá á sua frente. - Você não vai me assoprar? - Completou ele.

– Não. - Zombou Katy.

– Não? - Rob perguntou em uma voz melosa.

– Não. - Repetiu ela, forçando um sotaque britânico.

A este ponto, Florence que estava ligeiramente espremida ao lado dos dois no sofá, segurava o riso enquanto se hiperventilava.

O efeito do absinto começava a surtir cada vez mais no sangue dos três, que consequentemente refletiam isso em suas ações.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa? - Começou Katy em um tom enrolado, mas sem esperar por nenhuma aprovação prosseguiu. - Vocês já se beijaram?

– Já? - Flo perguntou com um riso histérico.

– Não. Não que eu me lembre. - Disse ele olhando para cima pensativo. - E vocês? - Erguendo o cenho, as encarou esperando por uma resposta.

– Não. - Florence afirmou balançando a cabeça.

– Não? - Katy indagou, imitando o tom manhoso que Rob fizera antes.

– Não. – Reafirmou ela, parecendo desapontada.

Um silêncio no mínimo constrangedor invadiu a sala, e uma sensação diferente tomou conta de Florence.

Virando-se para o lado, postou uma de suas mãos nas coxas descobertas de Katy, que a olhou confusa. Sem se incomodar com o olhar dela, ou até mesmo o de Robert suas mãos deslizaram até seu pescoço. Katy previa o que estava por vir e não se esforçou para impedir. O rosto das duas estava em uma proximidade mínima, e os lábios de Flo tocaram delicadamente os da morena, que apreciou a maciez deles contra os seus já iniciando um beijo. Os dedos dela entrelaçavam-se entre os cabelos escuros e sem demora suas línguas também se entrelaçaram devagar, misturando o gosto que pequena fada verde deixara.

Assombrado, Robert as encarava sem nenhuma ideia de como reagir. Seu subconsciente ordenava que ele tivesse um acesso de raiva, mas naquele ponto não havia nenhuma consciência que o alertasse sobre o certo e o errado.

As duas continuavam a se beijar fervorosamente, a pele extremamente branca de Florence se chocava com a levemente bronzeada de Katy, o contato entre as duas causava um formigamento estranho e agradável em seus corpos. O perfume doce e feminino de ambas, era uma combinação perfeita do quão excitante aquilo tudo era.

Rob subitamente agarrou o braço de Katy com certa força, e isto a fez interromper seu pequeno momento com Florence.

Antes mesmo de se virar para ele, o pouco de consciência que ainda lhe restava desembaralhava um turbilhão de pedidos de desculpas em sua cabeça. Mas para sua maior surpresa, a expressão que Robert fazia não era a esperada, considerando o fato de que ela acabara de beijar uma de suas melhores amigas.

O rosto dele naquele instante não era nem de longe algo difícil de decifrar.

Ele parecia tentado, e explicitamente satisfeito. Sua expressão era apenas um reflexo do que seus pensamentos transmitiam incansavelmente para todas as partes de seu corpo.

Tesão.

Por mais que ela quisesse tentar raciocinar e por um ponto final naquela situação no mínimo constrangedora, o efeito da dose tomava conta de seu corpo. Já era de se esperar que toda e qualquer ação, seria remotamente conduzida pelo primeiro desejo que viesse á sua mente.

E seu primeiro desejo impulsivo era obviamente compartilhado por seu quase-namorado.

Com um movimento brusco, porém muito bem calculado, ela se jogou no colo de Rob que ainda agarrava seu braço, e afastou os cabelos dele para trás com um bocado de malicia estampado em seus olhos. Ele a segurou pela cintura e se aproximou, dando uma mordida no lábio inferior de Katy com mais força que o previsto, a fazendo sugar o ar devagar. As mãos grandes e magras de Robert envolviam sua cintura com firmeza enquanto um calor gigantesco irradiava do corpo dos dois.

Katy o beijou nos lábios de um jeito terno e cheio de desejo, á esta altura ele acariciava as costas dela com as pontas dos dedos por baixo do tecido de sua blusa de veraneio. Os dois começaram a se envolver intensamente com o beijo, mas era impossível ignorar a presença de Florence. Sem se importar com ambas das reações, Katy descolou seus lábios dos de Robert e puxou a barra da camiseta dele, tentando retirá-la. Desajeitadamente, ele levantou os braços e ela finalmente conseguiu tirar a peça e jogá-la por cima de suas costas. Com o dedo indicador, ela explorava o abdômen dele de cima á baixo, fazendo com que o mesmo sentisse leves arrepios, não só pelo toque, mas também pelo olhar perverso com que ela o fazia.

Sem prévio aviso, Katy se levantou e começou a encarar os dois que estavam atônitos no sofá, esperando por sua próxima ação.

– Minha vez. - Disse ela, e lentamente começou a retirar a camiseta que estava vestindo. Agora, os seios dela estavam expostos, apenas cobertos pela fina camada de sua lingerie, e era impossível dizer se quem os admirava mais era Florence ou Robert.

– Sua vez... - Continuou Katy, se dirigindo á outra figura feminina no sofá.

Aquilo definitivamente não estava em seus planos para a noite. Mas sem hesitar, Flo começou a desabotoar seu vestido. Agora, era possível ver toda a sua roupa íntima em meio ao vestido entreaberto, e Katy passou sua língua entre os lábios, fitando a pele de porcelana descoberta dela. Robert suspirou alto, e isso fez a atenção das duas se reverter para ele, que aparentava apreciar cada vez mais a ideia que estava por vir. Katy não mantinha nenhum tipo de contato visual, por mais que mentalmente ele implorasse para que ela o fizesse, era em Florence que seus olhos azuis celeste focavam-se.

Novamente, Katy chamou a atenção para si, e desta vez desabotoou seus shorts, e o retirou sem cerimônias. Um pouco trôpega, empurrou a mesa de centro para o lado até um lugar distante o suficiente, e voltou caminhando devagar. Rob estava espalhado do lado direito do almofadado, enquanto Flo se contorcia em suas próprias coxas do lado esquerdo. Era difícil admitir para si mesma, mas desde o seu beijo com a moça, ela já se sentia vergonhosamente excitada.

– Vocês dois... - Ordenou para as duas figuras do sofá. - Vocês sabem o que fazer.

No fundo, eles agradeciam o fato de Katy ser tipicamente autoritária, ou do contrário nem metade de tudo aquilo aconteceria.

Florence deslizou suas costas pelo braço do sofá e estendeu suas longas pernas. Ele engoliu seco, e demorou alguns incontáveis segundos até finalmente reagir.

O gemido baixinho de Katy vindo do outro sofá, o fez perder qualquer linha de raciocínio ou consciência que ainda lhe restava.

Ela parecia contemplar o que os dois estavam prestes a fazer. Devagar, seus dedos tateavam por cima do tecido de sua calcinha, enquanto seus lábios entreabertos filtravam o ar de seus pulmões ligeiramente. Os dois amigos mal haviam se tocado, mas aquilo já a fazia delirar.

Sem mais delongas, Rob aproximou os lábios e tocou os de Florence de um jeito não muito doce. Foi preciso certo tempo até que os dois se conformassem com toda a situação, e realmente começassem a se beijar. Cautelosamente, os lábios de ambos se movimentavam de um jeito tão suave e agradável, que era impossível negar que por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, era extremamente bom. Os dedos dele se perderam nos cabelos ruivos, e aos poucos toda a cautela e suavidade se foram. O calor que atingia os corpos desde os primeiros instantes do efeito da bebida, só aumentava, assim como o contato de suas peles. Em pouco tempo, suas línguas estavam juntas harmoniosamente e além da respiração já pesada dos dois, podia-se ouvir nitidamente a de Katy do outro lado do cômodo. Instintivamente ele parou o beijo, que o deixara exaltado, e começou a desabotoar suas calças. Flo não sabia como reagir e ele não deu nenhum sinal de que fosse parar. Aturdida, ela apenas o viu retirar os sapatos e as calças. Seu olhar passou de um Rob semi-nu á poucos centímetros de distância, para uma Katy extremamente excitada no outro sofá.

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

E quando finalmente Flo decidiu tomar a próxima decisão, ele voltou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, mas dessa beijando seu pescoço. Ela sentia algo muito peculiar tocá-la: o membro rijo de Robert, que roçava por cima de sua roupa-íntima involuntariamente.

Em pouco tempo, o contato não seria involuntário, pois envolvida em mais um de seus surtos de adrenalina, Florence entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, que pareceu estar estupefato e ao mesmo tempo agradecido pela a ação da amiga. O pescoço pálido dela era agora trilhado por várias marcas vermelhas e redondas.

Katy se desfez de seu instante de prazer, e andou novamente em direção ao outro sofá. Cambaleando ela se postou ao lado de Rob e deu um pequeno beijo em sua nuca, provocando um calafrio no mesmo. Ela o segurou pelo braço e em seguida o puxou tentando retirá-lo do sofá, mas obviamente sua concepção do que realmente iria acontecer não foi como o planejado.

Como Robert se atracava com Florence, assim que Katy o puxou os três embriagados foram sofá abaixo, se chocando contra o tapete da sala. Era impossível não rir da situação, e Florence iniciou uma gargalhada que foi imediatamente seguida pelos dois.

Os três de roupas íntimas esparramados no chão era uma cena que mais tarde, todos pagariam para ver.

Apesar do tombo, isso não os impediu de continuar o que tinham em mente. Aproveitando-se do fato de que Florence estava deitada á sua frente, Katy esgueirou-se para o meio das pernas dela. A ruiva já mantinha a respiração alta, e encarou os grandes olhos curiosos e azuis de Katy, que exploravam todas as curvas de seu corpo. Logo, os lábios dela selaram-se contra os de Flo pela segunda vez naquela noite, mas por pouco tempo, pois com um semblante malicioso ela começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo corpo pálido e seminu. O pouco de brilho labial que restara em seus lábios evidenciava todo o caminho que ela percorria: seu pescoço, a curva de seus seios, o meio de sua barriga, seu ventre e finalmente sua virilha.

– Você tem belas coxas. – Katy afirmou, e deslizou seus dedos vagarosamente pela pele até os cós da calcinha de Florence, que repentinamente se arrepiou.

Ela retirou a pequena peça com delicadeza, sorrindo para si mesma e habilidosamente desabotoou seu próprio sutiã, voltando a fitar Flo que agora tinha uma visão privilegiada de seus grandes seios desnudos. Enquanto isso, Robert ainda estava inerte apenas observando e espreitando a próxima decisão que as duas tomariam. Ele não sabia ao certo quando deveria entrar em cena, mas todos os músculos de seu corpo mal podiam esperar para agir. E um em especial, pulsava de ansiedade.

Gentilmente, Katy tateou seus dedos pela virilha de Florence até alcançar um lugar em particular, que imediatamente a fez arfar de surpresa ao sentir o toque delicado e dócil da morena. Devagar, ela começou a estimular Flo com seu indicador massageando seu sexo vagarosamente. A respiração da ruiva, já alterada, preenchia o cômodo despertando ainda mais o interesse de Katy. Florence mordia os próprios lábios com certa força, e mantinha os olhos fechados, suas costas arqueavam contra o tapete deixando ainda mais marcas em sua pele.

A delicadeza de Katy desaparecia aos poucos, e agora seus dedos se moviam com mais rapidez.

Já não tolerando mais observar sem nem ao menos participar, Robert abaixou sua boxer e começou a se tocar, assistindo ao espetáculo gratuito logo á sua frente. Mas não por muito tempo...

Com o seu membro ereto e pulsando, Rob ajoelhou-se atrás dos quadris de Katy e a segurou com firmeza. Ele afastou o tecido delicado da pequena calcinha que ela trajava, e mesmo sem nenhum consentimento a penetrou, arrancando um gemido de dor e prazer de sua garganta. Seus movimentos de vai e vem junto ao corpo dela não traziam nenhum toque de graciosidade, cada vez que os corpos se chocavam um barulho estridente ressoava. Os dedos de Rob se pressionavam com força sob a pele dela, e seu desejo era tanto que ele não mantinha nenhum tipo de pudor, seus gemidos em sintonia com os movimentos que ele fazia se tornavam gradualmente mais altos.

Por alguns instantes os dedos de Katy abandonaram o contato com o corpo de Flo, para agora serem substituídos por seus lábios, que suavemente percorreram a parte de cima de suas coxas, até finalmente tocarem o seu sexo.

O jeito quase animalesco com que Rob a penetrava em Katy a deixava mais excitada do que nunca. Ela acompanhava fielmente os movimentos dele, mas sem deixar de satisfazer Florence. Sua língua percorria por toda a extensão dela e seus lábios a acompanhavam, fazendo uma leve pressão sobre seu clitóris provocando calafrios em seu corpo.

Audaciosamente, Rob espalmou sua mão sob uma das nádegas de Katy, deixando uma marca imensa sob a pele da região. O tapa fez com que um gemido furioso escapasse da garganta dela, que odiava o fato de ter gostado daquilo.

Katy começava a estremecer e dar indícios de que atingiria seu ápice, Florence também não estava longe de alcança-la. As investidas de Robert começaram a diminuir e os gemidos altos dos três misturavam-se como uma sinfonia.

O corpo de Florence foi o primeiro a estremecer, ela puxou devagar os cabelos de Katy entrelaçados em seus dedos e logo após atingiu seu clímax dando um gemido áspero e baixo chamando pelo nome dela, que contemplou o feito. Rob continuava a penetrá-la ofegante, ela mexia a cintura contra o corpo dele o levando ao delírio. Um arrepio percorreu lhe a espinha, e inspirando uma grande quantidade de ar ela gemeu, indicando que finalmente também havia atingido seu ápice. Ele ainda se movimentou alguns instantes dentro dela, até também ser atingido por uma onda de êxtase que possuiu todo o seu corpo.

Estáticos, os três encaravam o teto com uma imensa palpitação atingindo-lhes o coração. A única coisa que se podia ouvir no cômodo, eram as três respirações semi-recuperadas que preenchiam a sala. Katy deitou-se ao lado de Flo e cheirou os cabelos dela, dando uma pequena risada. Rob encontrou um mísero último cigarro em seu maço e o acendeu, observando atenciosamente as formas em que a fumaça se transformava enquanto era levada pelo ar.

– Então... – A morena falou, encarando os próprios joelhos. – Isto significa que eu tenho backstage pass pro show de amanhã?


End file.
